Ranma's Mind
by Sierra-Falls
Summary: Not all is as it seems in Ranma's mind. While outwardly Ranma is the one behind all of his actions, deep in his subconscious, figures lurk and important actions are taken behind the scenes.


Ranma's Mind  
  
Wandering through the twists and turns of her new host's mind, the curvaceous red-head looked upon the crystal caverns she found herself in.  
  
The crystal was opaque in some places and blindingly bright in others. What surprised her most was the fact that behind some clear crystal (neither glowing nor opaque) were frozen images of some of the most fantastical creatures.  
  
Pausing before one of a great black feline, the red-head gave a shudder. A tingle crept up her spine while hazing into the blazing blue-green eyes that reminded her of the male whose body she now inhabited.  
  
Leaning closer to the crystal, she continued to stare intently at the really big panther. *Curious.it almost seemed to be breathing!*  
  
BLINK! Ah!!! It just winked at her!!  
  
The red-head screamed, (incidentally giving Ranma a headache in the guide's hut. His thoughts were along the lines of *Man, it doesn't stop! The changes! Oh the changes. * And then he faints. He, of course, attributed it to his attempt to block out the impossible reality he found himself in. *Cold water doesn't turn me into a girl. Cold water doesn't.*)  
  
Back in Ranma's mind  
  
The red-head was frozen in shock, staring at the panther that moved lazily from behind the cur4tain of clear crystal.  
  
Greatly pleased with himself, the embodiment of Neko paced forward to meet with its new mindmate.  
  
He had been lonely without someone to talk to since the host would not speak to him, and would only let him out in situations of great fear that involved cats.  
  
Now he had someone to ease the silence in the echoing halls of Ranma's mind.  
  
It was boring just talking to the crystal statues, even though many of them looked as strong and fearsome as he, himself did.  
  
Stopping a few paces in front of the red-head, Neko rippled his gleaming midnight fur in the great cat's version of a chuckle and decided to be polite by introducing himself.  
  
"I am Neko, the manifestation of a technique in the subconscious of our host, and the most powerful ally he has. By right of seniority here, bow down before my as is your privilege."  
  
At that, the red-head closed her jaw with a click and looked to be visibly restraining herself.  
  
*Wait for it, wait for it.* Neko thought to himself.  
  
"Grrr.." And then it happened.  
  
"What the hell do ya mean 'bow down before you'?!?! Who do you think you are, a god? I'll have you know that when I lived, I was the greatest Amazon village champion, winner of five Amazon nation tournaments, magic wielder of great power AND, favorite of the elders.  
  
"Now I don't know why my consciousness was pulled from the spring I drowned in, as well as my body's form, but while I reside here, I sure as hell am not bowing to anybody!"  
  
"Bravo, newcomer. You have just passed the test and may now conduct yourself as my equal, in spirit if not in technique."  
  
*And with out alliance, we shall work together for the benefit of our mutual tie.Ranma Saotome.*  
  
Neko felt great affection for the teenager who apparently was just recently cursed with the female's presence, which reminded him.  
  
"Your name, newcomer?" Neko asked politely.  
  
"Rih Nse, Rih Nse of the three sisters Lat Her and Ri Peat," she replied promptly, after returning her attention to the figures behind the crystal.  
  
"By the way, I can sense that you are not native to this boy's mind, but you have obviously integrated yourself. So where, in fact, did you come from?"  
  
Neko winced at her direct score. The one thing he did not like about his presence here was the method in which he was introduced.  
  
"Like I said before, I am the manifestation of a technique. Ranma was taught the skill I possess when he was only a kitten, and it is my greatest sorrow that one so young was forced to endure the training for it.  
  
"I can see the question in your eyes as to the method, and all I can say is starving cats, a pit, fish-sausage and a small child. "Here I come expecting a willing participant, and until it is too lat, not realize my new host was to be a child. A remarkable child when it comes to strength, will and a gift when it comes to the Art, but still a child. As I have come to learn Ranma's inner mind, I find that I am banished to his subconscious along with these - ," Neko gestures to the numerous statues encased in crystal, "- figures of power."  
  
Lowering his massive head in what seemed like guilt, Neko continued his confession. They're good for the soul, right?  
  
"I must say, during my long stay here, I have rummaged around in the memories and have found an astonishing reservoir of untapped power."  
  
"Really?! Can I see it?"  
  
"Sure," said the panther, and brought Rih Nse with blinding speed to a glittering cavern of multi-hued crystals which she sensed was at the host's ki center.  
  
She goggled at the seemingly bottomless ocean of calm ki.  
  
"Kami-sama," she breathed in awe, "this kid's a massive generator when it comes to ki. Too bad I don't know how to manipulate it. Then I could have taught the kid how to better defend himself against that damned father of his."  
  
She had caught a few stray memories and wished she had a corporeal form if only for a few minutes. Those minutes would be wisely spent placing a geas on that monster. 


End file.
